


Be My Sword, And I Will Be Your Shield

by Introverted_Cupcake_x



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Hospitalisation, M/M, Stabbing, This is like a non-romantic love letter to a fav artist, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Cupcake_x/pseuds/Introverted_Cupcake_x
Summary: A night out in one of Wyndon's shady alley cafes goes wrong when Baque sees a danger to his crush's life...
Relationships: Baque/Lancelot, OC/OC
Kudos: 4





	Be My Sword, And I Will Be Your Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreadful Alibi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dreadful+Alibi).



> Disclaimer: Baque and Lancelot are NOT my OCs, they belong to the brilliant bara fanartist Deadful Alibi on Twitter <3 (Bara isn’t even my cup of tea, but I love the comics and personalities that they breathe into every character they illustrate) And did I mention that they have VERY R18 art? No complaining if you see dicks or wildly vibrant personalities~
> 
> Disclaimer#2: Plus, pokemon don’t belong to me (pardon this warning, I guess y’all can tell I grew up in the early age of fanfic-writing where you could be Thanos’ed with copyright accusations or flamed by right-wing christian ‘writing’ groups on FF.Net.)
> 
> Disclaimer#3: ...I wasn’t having a good day when I thought of writing out this fic, this was all what I daydreamed while attempting to go to bed early (Thanks and fuck depression) So the personalities of Baque and Lancelot may be embarrassingly OOC... Forgive me, Dreadful Alibi! OTL

Wyndon’s glorious lights never fail to bask the capital city with an obnoxious aura of severe light pollution. Thanks to Gexit, Galar no longer is obliged to follow EU rules on minimising light pollution. But despite this, there are the usual shady alleys that the light cannot reach except for the cheap fluorescents of a cafe where a young brunette walked out laughing at something his taller blonde companion mentioned. Something about “bloody Machamp trying to steal his job” and a light blush on his face when his cute shorter companion tried suppressing a giggle only to burp by accident, and they almost fell over laughing.

When they finished, they looked at each other with small smiles before the taller of the pair brought out his pokeball.

“You should really get a Pokemon soon,” he said quietly, rolling the ball about on his palm. “One from this country.”

“I know…” the brunette pouted, “but I like the team I got already, it’ll be a pain to just suddenly take on a new pokemon and get used to it…”

“Honestly, it’s not that bad.” A sigh. “Besides, with Team Yell about, and the fact that you almost got trampled to death by a fucking giant Togepi--”

His companion gagged on air. “That was an exceptional circumstance!”

“...’Exceptional circumstance’, my ass.”

“Humph. You do have a nice ass…”

The blonde couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Not that you’ve seen it yet~ But yes, if you die from being squashed by a Togepi, then the tabloids will have too much fun mocking the way you died.”

“At least it’s not while being butt-fucked by a pokemon…”

Their chatter went on, unaware of a spectator watching them with a mixed emotion from the shadows beside the cafe. Holding something.

“...Thanks to Leon, I got a room at the Inn.” The younger male suddenly had a thought. “Uh… where DO you live, Lance?”

Lancelot shrugged. “Wherever the wind takes me.” Seeing his companion’s face he chuckled. “Or where there aren’t any rabid fans or Daily Wail bloggers… Why’d you ask, Baque?”

“I was about to say…” Baque seemed nervous, taking a deep breath. “My hotel room has a queen-sized bed… and the weather reports say it’s going to be snowing heavily all around the north of Galar… Plus it’ll take you a while to get to the Wild Area to set up camp…”

Mental cogs the size of Motostoke’s machinery spun fast in Lancelot’s mind. He’s asking him to join him for the night? In a decent-sized bed? While the world outside is softly silenced with white flakes of deceptive death?

Lancelot didn’t realise that he blanked out until he suddenly realised that Baque was _still_ talking and he held his shoulder, silencing his stammer. A flicker of shyness blipped his heartbeat.

“Sure…” was all he said, and Baque’s lips moved, but no sound while his cheeks flushed.

“Besides… if it’s gonna get cold tonight as you say…” his voice dropped as he leaned close to his face with a smirk. “Then we can keep each other warm just fine… don’t you think?”

The brunette gulped and felt his chest tighten with anticipation before a smile spread over his face and reached up to hold his face, urging him closer for a kiss when he saw something approach Lancelot from behind and he briefly paused in his movement - a cafe patron? - and a glint of silver made his eyes widen.

With no warning, he let go of Lancelot and charged behind him, taking a blow to the stomach.

...

‘ _ A punch? But wasn’t he holding…’ _

...

Wheezing as if he was punched, Baque glanced down at his stomach where blood began seeping through his shirt. He looked up to see a figure wearing dark clothes and a hoodie, and holding a bloodied knife in their hand.

Everything blurred together. He heard Lancelot screaming, cafe doors slamming open, shadows dancing in the lights from the nearby bars and felt the hard ground slam against his side as he fell over and curled in a foetal position.

“DAMMIT!” Lancelot yelled and fell to his knees, shocked and unsure of what to do, what to say, what to touch--

“You there!” someone snapped at him and he shot a look at a huge man standing in the doorway holding his mobile, “don’t dither! Compress that wound and don’t let him bleed out! I’m calling for an ambulance now…” His expression changed when his call got picked up. “Ambulance please, mate. Dodger’s Alley. At Dodger’s Alley Cafe. A lad got stabbed…”

“L-L-La…” A wheeze from Baque and Lancelot immediately shrugged his jacket off. His jacket be damned, he can just buy a new one!

“Don’t talk!” he blurted and bunched the fabric, “move your hands!” Without waiting, he forced the brunette’s shirt up his chest and he almost passed out from seeing the bloody wound. He quickly hid it with his jacket and Baque sharply gasped as his hands clenched until his fingernails bit into his palms. The pain is incomparable.

The cafe owner still talked into the phone, as calm as calm can be as though this was a regular occurrence. (“...Another lad’s stopping the bleeding with his coat. Yes, he’s still awake, but barely. The ambo should have no problem getting down this alley to him…”)

Lancelot just stared at Baque’s pained expression. He lifted a hand to touch his face, to tell him he’s okay, he’ll be safe…

“Keep that wound pressed!” the man suddenly barked and his shaking hand obeyed, “the ambo will be here in a few seconds.”

“...ance…” Baque whispered, “are y-you… okay…?”

Lancelot’s throat clenched and he nodded.

“Just hang in there…” he tried to follow the example of the huge cafe owner and remained as calm as possible - he’s a champion, he will NOT just fall apart… “Just don’t fall asleep yet… not yet… not until we get to share that bed you talked about…”

Baque’s lips twitched with a delirious smile as his dizzy eyes struggled to make eye contact with him. Hope made Lancelot’s heart almost burst.

“I can’t… wait…” his words trailed off as his head tilted and his eyes closed.

“Baque!” the blonde burst, still pressing the wound, hoping the pain would shock him enough to keep him awake…! “BAQUE! WAKE UP! DON’T DIE!”

For once, he showed no attention to the growing crowds surrounding the bloody scene snapping photos and talking rapidly, who all also thankfully dispersed as soon as they heard the ambulance and police sirens screeching down the pedestrianised alley but remained long enough to see the Galar Champion howling over the silent stabbing victim.

* * *

Lancelot rarely stayed in hotels knowing that even the best security won’t keep the horniest fans away from him when he wasn’t in the mood, but he was too stunned to even refuse an offer from Leon to take the topmost suite with it’s own doormen on guard. Not that HE needed guarding, he was more concerned about Baque…

He doesn’t remember spending 3 hours talking to the police about his testimony. He could only repeat his testimony so many times before getting stone-cold irritable and tired and he was finally excused. Witnesses were spoken to, the cafe owner saw everything clearly as Baque and Lancelot were the only customers he served and happened to look up from the till through the window when the attacker stabbed Baque… who threw himself in front of Lancelot to take the blow from a knife.

The police believed from the cafe owner’s testimony that Lancelot was actually the intended victim, but Baque saved him.

Meanwhile, the blonde champion himself grunted and paced about his room, unable to settle until he’s allowed to see Baque…

“Hey, Lancelot...”

“Piss off, Leon.”

Leon sighed and crossed his arms, not in a total mood to piss about. “You can go see him now, but only on the condition that you get a direct taxi there with an armed escort.”

Lancelot glared at him, but the fight isn’t there. He’s too exhausted from a sleepless night to even consider headbutting the other Champion.

“No… I’ll go without a bodyguard. I’ll let the bastard who hurt Baque get close enough for me to snap their neck in half.”

Leon did not have a counter-argument.

The champion did, however, accept a taxi ride to the hospital rooftop where an air marshal saluted his arrival and escorted him to the room where Baque is resting…

A nurse stopped him before he could touch the door handle.

“He’s sleeping, but you can still see him. Just bear in mind…” she added, “...He’s had a successful surgery, but he may be traumatised by the experience and remember as soon as he wakes up. Ring if he starts behaving erratically.”

His patience barely lasted until he opened the door and he could see the silhouette of the bed behind a white curtain. The door shut behind him and he thanked Arceus that nobody is going to go between him and Baque any longer.

“Baque?” he spoke softly, walking around the curtain and seeing the brunette lying in bed with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His first thought was to kiss him gently, and sat down on the seat beside the bed before resting his hand over his smaller slim hand. “I’m here now… Still here thanks to you.”

He took his hand and kissed it while his fingers felt the steady pulse in Baque’s wrist, beating with life.

"I owe you one big time... Baque..."

* * *

When Baque woke up, it was to a white tiled ceiling above, a stiff mattress, air tinted with sterile fluids and the familiar scent of earthy undertones that made him immediately think ‘Lance!!’ and he glanced around him.

Lancelot was lying down beside him, shoes kicked off, snoring lightly while holding his hand to his chest… Ah, that’s why his hand feels so warm…

Baque’s heart forgot about everything else as it fluttered at how close their faces are, until his stomach throbbed painfully and he grunted in surprise.

“What…? How…?” he inhaled and with his free hand he touched his own stomach beneath the gown and felt bandages. “What the fuck did I do now, get an abortion...?”

The brunette stirred at his ramblings, waking up and seeing him awake before quickly half-sitting up. “Baque…”

He stared at him while trying to figure out what the fuck happened. They were eating at a shady cafe because nobody goes there and it’s a front for the Irish mob, talking about death by Togepis, and how he’s suddenly lying on the ground like he’s been out on a pub crawl…

Lancelot grew concerned by his silence and gently touched the tip of his nose with his finger. “Hello?”

“Lance…?” Baque gulped and felt his own stomach again. “What happened?”

He didn’t like the dark look in Lancelot’s eyes. “Some bastard stabbed you.”

The brunette just looked at him, finally remembering the moments before he blacked out. “No. They were going to hit you.”

“...With a knife. That’s called stabbing.”

“I-I know!” Baque blurted and his hand curled up in Lancelot’s hand, not taking it away. “I saw the knife, I KNOW what he was gonna do, and there was nothing else to think of except to push you out the way…”

The blonde let go of his hand to hold his face. “You protected me…”

He gulped and nodded. “Yeah. I protected you.”

Lancelot said nothing more and kissed him lightly, only to lick his bottom lip when he felt Baque gasp in surprise but didn’t protest and wound his arms around his neck--

“Ouch!” he whimpered and let go of him, “my wound…”

He lifted his gown (exposing his underwear-less ass) to get a better look at the bandaged stomach. “I guess I can’t exert myself…”

“Not even for a kiss?” Lancelot joked, but still stroked the coarse material gently.

Baque sighed and lied back down. “Don’t ask me, I literally just woke up… and I’m hungry… and I need the bathroom… and my teeth stink… You sure you wanna ravage me while I’m in such a vulnerable position?” He meant that as a joke, but sweatdropped at the glint in Lancelot’s eye.

“You had me at ravage.”

“E-eh?!”

His cheeky gaze subsided and he leaned over Baque, gently pushing him to lie down and kissed his jaw, making his breath hitch and eyes flutter shut.

"Honestly..." he whispered to the brunette, "thanks. For saving me. I'm the one with Pokemon, yet a pokemon-less trainer still stepped up to save me. You truly are a Champion, Baque."

Baque knew what's coming next, and it's making his heart race so fast he wondered if the blonde could hear his blood rush, and gazed up at him. The kiss on his jaw certainly got his mind racing...

Without lifting his body upright, he wound his arms around Lancelot's neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this time lingering...

'At least we're sharing a bed...'

**Author's Note:**

> I used to follow this artist on tumblr before the infamous Porn Ban wiped them and their glorious art off Tumblr, and I didn’t know where to follow them elsewhere so I felt pretty sad and lost… until I accidentally saw one of their art floating around on twitter and found and followed them! ^o^ Sadly they don’t seem to have every piece of art they made uploaded, because I loved their earlier comics of Baque’s adventures in Alola and dealing with dysfunctional leaders and his sweet passionate relationship with Kiawe. I’ll always love the part where Baque accidentally kills Lillie and is like “Oh no… anyway” I feel so evil for cackling. xD Hope you enjoyed this mess I made!


End file.
